


Twilight But Lesbians And With All My Fav Tropes

by GayBarbie



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Edythe and Bella never meet up with James because they run away from Rosalie and Jasper first, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Drama, Twilight AU, it is VERY gay, it takes me forever to actually get to the fun plot stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBarbie/pseuds/GayBarbie
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and meets the mysterious Edythe Cullen. Something is different about her, but Bella can't seem to stay away. When Edythe senses danger in Bella's future, the two are forced to leave Forks together. (Unbeknownst to Bella, Rosalie and Jasper, Edythe's siblings, think Bella is a danger to the family and plan to kill her. Edythe takes her away to keep her safe.) They go on a gaycation of sorts, and then eventually fall in love.
Relationships: Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 12





	Twilight But Lesbians And With All My Fav Tropes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it might take me a while to get to the good stuff in this one. This chapter is mostly set up, so more should come soon. I'm on break from school, so it shouldn't be too long. Hope y'all like my little beginning <3

Night had fallen by the time Bella arrived in Forks. The sun had still been low in the sky when she hugged Renee goodbye, and she had been able to savor that warm evening glow as she promised to call and email her mother and Phil. 

It seemed silly now, but it felt bittersweet when her mother and her had talked. It felt final, maybe because this visit was indefinite. And it was hard to not feel homesick in this dreary little forest of a town, even though she had been before, almost every summer when she was a kid.

Charlie’s presence calmed her a little. There was a comfortable silence between them now, as he pulled the cruiser into the driveway. His lights illuminated a patch of the house, which looked, though it loomed and was bathed in shadow, identical to what it had been years before. Even the Geraniums Renee had planted in front of the porch looked the same, still blooming this far into the fall.

“Home sweet home,” Charlie said gruffly before turning the car off. She took a breath. If she walked slowly, she probably wouldn’t slip on the ice… She let herself out and, slowly, walked around to get her luggage, mentally wincing when she saw Charlie huffing and struggling to get one of her larger suitcases out of the trunk. “Let’s bring this stuff to your room real quick,” he managed.

They walked up to the door together, standing in the cold for a minute before Charlie managed to open the door and turn on the light inside. It was warm inside. For a second, Bella felt like she had stepped into the past, like she had fallen into the polaroid picture of Charlie and Renee holding her as a toddler that still hung on her bedroom wall in Phoenix.

Upstairs, she found that her room looked exactly the same too, decked in finger art and crayon drawings. Small, but cozy. Flowery lilac bed spread. Bookcase filled with fairytales. Charlie put her suitcases at the end of the bed.

“Need a tour?” Charlie asked gruffly. “You haven’t been here in a while. And uh, have you eaten yet? I can make something…”

“Oh, no,” Bella shook her head. “Thanks, Char- Dad.”

He seemed relived. “Okay. I’ll leave you to it then, Bells.” He turned to go, but paused at the door and glanced back. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. School doesn’t start up again until Monday, so I figured we can spend the day together. I can show you around town, just so you know where everything is. You haven’t been here since before you learned how to drive.”

“Sure thing, Dad.”

“Alright, night.” He left abruptly, his footfalls audible as he made his way back down stairs. A couple moments passed, and then she heard the TV start up. She sat on the bed, looking around absently at her room.

What waited for her in the next few days? A new school, new people. She groaned internally at the thought of having to meet everyone, being the new girl. She wasn’t great at making friends. She never did have too many friends at home.

Home… this was her new home. Unfamiliar, green, dreary… the small town of Forks, Washington.

** * * *** ****

She had been up the next morning unpacking for a while when Charlie called for her to come downstairs. She went down to find him standing by the door, waiting for her. Judging by the color of his cheeks and nose, he’d been outside already and had just popped back in.

“Hey Bella, come on outside for a minute. Billy’s here.”

Oh. She hadn’t seen Billy in forever, it would be nice to see him. “I’ll be right out. Or, does he want to come in? I could make us some coffee.” Charlie shook his head.

“Coffee’s one of the few things I can make myself, Bells. I made a pot earlier if you want some, but come see him while he’s here first. I’m gonna go out and say hello.”

She grabbed a jacket off the hook in the hallway and put it on, hearing the door shut close behind him. It was weird that Billy didn’t want to come in. It was nearing noon, but it was also Forks, so the sky was gray, and it was still pretty cold outside. She went to the door, pushed it open, and was thankful she had put on her slippers earlier when she saw the walkway covered in a thin sheet of ice. In the driveway, she noticed a large, rusty red truck next to Charlie’s cruiser. And on the curb, Billy’s Cadillac.

Charlie was already talking to Billy, who carefully wheeled a bit to the side to see past him. Julie, Billy’s granddaughter, was there too. She smiled sheepishly at Bella.

“Heya, Bella,” Billy said as she came over. “Finally realize that Florida’s overrated?”

“Yeah, it was getting old,” she joked. “Plus, I gotta get that quality time with my dad in before college comes around and I move to France.”

“Oh, then Forks is perfect,” Julie interjected. “France is even rainier and the people there are even more stuck up, so this is a perfect transition.”

“Hey, not everyone here is too bad, Jules,” Billy responded. “Everyone on the reservation is pretty nice.” Julie smiled and looked at Bella.

“Well, I guess you can always come visit us if everyone’s bothering you at school. With everyone Charlie told, I’m pretty sure they’re all pumped to meet you though.”

Oh, crap. Charlie was telling people? That was news to her. She put on a smile. “I’m sure I’ll be super popular, showing up in a police car. It’s pretty bad-ass. Maybe I can trick them into thinking I’m a hardcore rebel.” Light rain drops began sprinkling over them, and she shivered a bit, shoving her hands into her pockets.

“That’s actually the reason they’re here,” Charlie said. He stepped away from Billy and Julie and over to rusty Chevrolet and put his hand on the driver’s door, leaning against it. “I got you, uh, this truck here.” He patted the door. “Bought it off Billy.”

Bella looked to Julie and Billy. “Seriously?” Julie grinned. She looked back to Charlie. “Really? Oh my god, thank you,” she walked to him, and, oh, she slipped and was suddenly sliding, almost falling and- Julie caught her under the arms. Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh man, still clumsy,” Julie said before she pulled her up and helped her get back on her feet. Bella turned around to face her, and was going to thank her before Julie quipped, “It really is you. You look so old now that at first I was wondering-” Bellasmiled and playfully smacked her in the arm. “Ow! Ok, just playing, jeez.” But she was grinning now, too.

“Kids, please.” Billy wheeled over to Charlie. “Julie, let’s let Bella get used to her truck.” He looked to Bella. “We’ll come visit you again next weekend to see how the old thing is working.” Charlie turned to say goodbye.

“Billy,” he said, “I can’t thank you enough for giving me such a good deal.” He lowered his voice “And I can’t believe you asked for such a low pricefor a car that I know she won’t be able to speed in.”

“And I can’t believe you accepted my first price. I would have given this piece of junk to you for free. Saved me a trip to the junkyard.” It was Charlie’s turn to smack his friend on the arm. They turned to go to Billy’s car.

“Alright, Bella,” Julie said, “guess I’ll see you around. Hope you make some friends at your high school. But seriously, call me sometime. You have some friends here already.” And with that, she walked off to help Billy into the car.

*** * ***

It had arrived: Hell was waiting for her right outside of her truck, and it had taken the form of a high school.

The weekend had been…actually kind of nice. Charlie was a lot like her, and easy to get along with. Her truck, even though it couldn’t be pushed past sixty, worked pretty well and was comfortable to be in. The ice had melted over the last two days, and even though the sun stayed hidden, it had stopped raining for most of Saturday and all of Sunday.

But, inevitably, the weekend ended, and today was her first day of Junior year. School had already started and been going on for a week here, so she would stand out even more among the small student body. She was pretty early today, knowing she would have to get her schedule and school map from the student reception office.

So, because she had quite a few extra, she took a minute. And then, she took several more. A deep breath. Another deep breath. One more for good measure. And just one more. Ok, now she was stalling. This was as ready as she would ever be. It was just high school. She could survive high school.

*** * ***

The red-haired woman receptionist had handed Bella, along with her schedule and a few other papers, a highlighted map that was quickly becoming unreadable due to the chilly drizzle that had started right when she left the front office. She managed to find her way to her first class, where the teacher let her sit at an empty desk near the back of the room. That was good.

What was not good was that most of her classmates still walking in were definitely noticing she was new, and even those that already sat in front of her turned to stare at her curiously before waving or smiling. All through class, they shot looks her way.

The teacher, Mr. Mason, did not feel the need to introduce her, thank god, and he seemed like he was passionate about the material. It was classic literature; Brontë, Woolf, Shakespeare, etc… She would do well in this class for sure. The period sped by, she was even surprised when the bell rang just after the teacher finished his overview of their projects for the semester. She was gathering her books as a black-haired guy introduced himself as Eric and offered to show her to her next class.

The next few classes were a lot like her first; the curriculum seemed manageable, and she met a few people who seemed nice, even making quick friends with a short, talkative girl named Jessica. After Trig, they headed to lunch together.

Bella followed Jessica to a table where a few people were talking and laughing, and she recognized a few others from her classes in the group. Luckily, Jessica introduced her as Bella, so she didn’t have to make the rounds correcting them. They introduced themselves to her, and she forgot pretty much every name as soon as it was said. 

Everyone seemed to know a fair amount about her, which was a little unnerving but not that surprising to her at all. She managed to keep up with most of the questions about Florida and her old school and her social life, but the conversation thankfully died down a bit as most of them realized she was pretty average. It seemed like she had met just about everyone. Jessica was really helpful and more or less filled her in on who anyone she hadn’t met was. At the moment, she was giving her the rundown on who the groups in the cafeteria were.

“Let’s see who else…” Jessica was saying, looking around the cafeteria. “Oh god, a lot of the sports guys are over at that table by the back window,” she pointed a finger slyly, “They’re pretty cool, actually. I can fill you in on who they are, but I don’t think we have classes with really any of them.

“I feel bad for them, though. They get up at like five in the morning so that they can, like, play football in the freezing rain and then get a head injury. Wait, no.” She paused. “A brain injury actually.”

“That sucks for them.”

“Yeah, it does, and like on top of all the other injuries. I know that Zachary actually broke his leg last year at a football game. I was there, and you could totally see the bone…” Jessica rambled on a bit while Bella looked around the lunch room.

It actually seemed pretty normal, just a bunch of high schoolers. It seemed like Forks wasn’t so different after- OH.

Across the room and to the far left side, there was a group of students sitting at a lunch table, talking among themselves. It wouldn’t be weird except for the fact that they were the most beautiful people Bella had ever seen. Stunning, really.

There were five of them. To the left-most, an extremely handsome dark-skinned boy who looked like he could crush anyone in the room with his pinky, and next to him, a glamorous blonde haired beauty who would look at home on the cover of Vogue. A bit to the right, there was a tiny, beautiful asian girl who had shocking black hair. Her movements seemed almost like a dancer’s as she moved her hands while talking to the ruggedly good-looking boy next to her, who had an intense gleam to his eyes that was clear all the way from across the room. And to the very right was a gorgeous girl with long reddish hair and a beautifully symmetric face. Bella interrupted whatever Jessica had been saying.

“Who are they?” She gestured in what she hoped was a discrete way.

“Oh, yeah, the Cullens. They kind of keep to themselves.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “They don’t really talk to anyone. Their dad is this super rich doctor, and they’re all adopted. Honestly, it’s kind of creepy, because some of them are dating each other. It’s a little culty.”

Bella was hanging onto every word, and glancing back at the table whenever it seemed like she wound’t be seen doing it. They did seem a little too perfect.

Still, she marveled at their beauty. She couldn’t decide who was the most beautiful. It was either the golden-haired girl sitting near the center of the table, or the girl with the long, thick tawny hair who was at the end of the right side.

“Do you know their names?” Bella asked.

“Yeah. Um, the big guy is Emmett. He’s with Rosalie, the blonde girl. The tiny one is Alice, and next to her is Jasper. The girl next to them is Edythe. She’s not dating anybody. And it doesn’t seem like she even notices anyone here, so…” Jessica looked down. Bella though she might have been blushing a little.

“Huh.” Bella looked at Edythe for just a moment and met her eyes. Crap, she hadn’t realized Edythe was looking over here. Edythe was looking… bored actually, but then she furrowed her brows slightly. Did she overhear them talking? There was no way; they were all the way across the room!

Edythe looked away and said something to Emmett, looking bored again, and Bella relaxed. Jessica seemed to be done talking about them, so Bella asked her about what other classes they had, and the conversation moved on into normal waters once more.

* * *

Biology was after lunch, and, after she tripped on nothing while walking in, because of course, Bella recognized a few people as Jessica’s friends. One was Mike, but he was already sitting with a partner. As usual, she had to hand a slip to the teacher and ask where she could sit. The teacher quickly introduced himself as Mr. Banner and told her to take a seat next to- Edythe Cullen. Okay. She thanked Mr. Banner and walked over to the desk. Towards Edythe.

She sat down. Edythe glanced at her with dark, almost black eyes. That perfect, sharp jaw clenched. Her shoulders raised a bit, and she seemed to tense up. She looked to the front of the room and did not relax. Cool, so Bella already pissed her off somehow? Great. Bella scooted her chair just a bit away, towards the aisle. If her hair wasn’t in a bun, she would have used it as a curtain to hide her face.

Mr. Banner spoke for a good fifteen minutes on the subject and structure of the class. Then, for an icebreaker, he directed them to take inventory of all the lab equipment they would use this semester with their lab partners.

Judging by the icy glare and statue stillness of her partner, this was actually not a great icebreaker. All the other students were up and starting to move to the cabinets that were on each wall. Edythe didn’t move an inch.

“Um, do you want to split up to do the inventory? We could each do half,” Bella offered. _That way you won’t have to even speak with me, _she thought sourly, trying not to show that Edythe’s mood was hurting her a little bit. She didn’t know Bella, and Bell hadn’t done anything to her.

“No,” Edythe managed. Her voice was low and soft, beautiful to hear despite the edge in it. She seemed to drop her guard a bit, shoulder relaxing. The glare remained, and focused on Bella. Bella didn’t look away. A second ticked by.

Edythe’s look softened a bit, and she averted her gaze. “Sorry,” Edythe said, and she stood up from her seat. She towered over Bella, at least half a foot taller than her. “I’m having a hard day today.”

“You and me both.”

“Yeah,” Edythe responded. “You’re Bella, right? You’re the sheriff’s kid?” They moved to a cabinet nearby.

“Yeah. And you can just call me Bella,” she caught herself. “Oh, wait, sorry, did you already call me that?” Edythe looked alarmed. “It’s not a problem,” Bella said, “it’s just, everyone’s calling me Isabella and I have to correct them, usually.”

“Yes,” Edythe said stiffly. “I overheard someone saying they met you in the hallway and I just picked up on it.” Bella felt bad for bringing it up. Before she could shrug it off, Edythe continued, “It’s not like I was listening in or anything, they were just talking really loudly.”

“Yeah, um, it’s fine, sorry to bring it up.” She picked up a beaker and checked it off their list. “So…you’re adopted?” Oh, man. Why did she say that? Oh, stupid Bella. Why?

Edythe shot her a look. “Yep.”

“Cool.” It was not cool, and Bella was sweating. This always happened whenever she was near a totally gorgeous women.“What’s that like?”

“Well,” Edythe said. She looked amused now. Bella thought that was better than the icy glare at least. God, Edythe was so pretty. “In my case, it’s pretty good. I have a lot of brothers and sisters, which is cool. I think you saw me sitting with them, in the cafeteria?” Bella nodded. “They’re pretty cool. And my parents are cool too.”

“Oh, yeah, cool.” Oh man, she needed to say something cool and interesting so that Edythe wouldn’t think she was weird. Edythe beat her to it.

“So, you like Forks? What brings you here?” She picked up a rack of test tubes, and counted them before checking them off the list.

“Oh, it’s fine. Don’t love the rain. Or cold. Or the lack of sun. Not used to it.”

“If you don’t like those things,” Edythe slowly said, “why Forks? I mean, it has a lot of that stuff. Seems like the worst place you could be.” She seemed intrigued. She seemed to genuinely want to know.

“Well, I’m here because Renee, my mom, is traveling with her husband, Phil. Leaving school to follow his baseball team around is not really my life plan. No judgement to anyone who has that life plan, but I’m not a huge baseball fan. So, I figured, I’ll come see Char-my dad, I mean. You know, it’s been a while since I’ve really been able to hang out with him anyways.”

Edythe seemed to contemplate that. “I get that.” She checked something else off the list. “Not to be intrusive, but…does that make you feel a bit left out? Would you rather stay in Florida, if there was no baseball team?”

Bella sighed quietly, looking away. “It’s fine. Renee has her own life, and she wants to travel. And she didn’t ship me here; I volunteered. I told her I wanted to come.”

“Did you, though?” Edythe was looking at her, not quite scrutinizing. Analyzing, maybe?

“Well,” Bella began. “Renee is a good person, and she deserves to have a nice life with Phil. And I go to college soon, and I haven’t seen Charlie in a long time. He definitely missed me. I can always just go to Florida for college, and get some time with Charlie in right now. Everyone wins.”

“Except you.” Edythe frowned.

“Well.” Bella looked away from Edythe. “I’m okay. Everyone here is really nice, anyways.” Edythe looked away at that remark. “Classes seem interesting, too. Speaking of…we should probably finish this up. I guess you can take care of the whole top shelf, then? Being, you know, like five feet taller than me?”

“Oh,” Edythe turned and looked at her, “actually, that would kind of be cheating, right? If you want, I can lift you up so that you can see, though. Or maybe you can come stand on the counter.” She smiled. “Oh, wait, can you even reach the counter?”

“Alright, alright, hand me that Erlenmeyer flask. Is it just the one?”

Edythe nodded. “We should probably stop soon, though, class ends in a minute or two,” she said.

The class was already ending? That was fast. A little too fast. She found herself wishing that Biology would go on and on. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” she said. “Or around school.”

Edythe paused for a minute. “Oh, well, I might be out of town for a day or two…I have family things to deal with.” Seeing the look on Bella’s face, she added, “I’ll be around. I’ll see you this week, for sure.” She closed the cabinet. “And I’ll hand this in for us,” she took the inventory paper.

“It was nice to meet you, Bella,” she said. And then, she walked, gracefully but quickly, to the front of the class, swiftly grabbing her book bag from her chair on the way. She placed the paper on the teacher’s desk right as the bell rang, and headed out the door immediately. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys liked it! Again, more is coming soon, and this is manly just set-up. Hopefully I will get back in my writing jam as I keep on going.


End file.
